1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum-type washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum-type washing machine having a ventilation apparatus employing a bubble dissipation means in a ventilating duct formed in an upper part of a tub.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, laundering using a drum-type washing machine is carried out using a frictional force between the laundry and a drum rotatably installed within a tub and receiving the driving force of a motor, which has advantages of causing little damage to the laundry, preventing a tangling of the laundry, and achieving such washing effects as beating and rubbing. A drum-type washing machine is provided with side-door access to the interior of the drum inside the tub, which is a tightly closed space when the side door is closed. Therefore, to guard against accidental suffocation, such a washing machine typically includes a ventilation apparatus as an air supply means, providing an air passage for the inner space of the washing machine to communicate with the external atmosphere.
A conventional ventilation apparatus is comprised of a ventilating duct formed at an upper part of the tub and a ventilating bellows, one end of which is coupled to an exterior surface of a cabinet forming the exterior surface of the washing machine and the other end of which is tightly connected to the ventilating duct, to allow the passage of air in the tub to the exterior of the washing machine. During operation, however, air bubbles formed of washing water are inherently generated in the tub when water is supplied to the tub and the drum is rotated, and the bubble surfaces contain laundry dirt, detergent, and the like. The bubbles of air escape from the tub through the ventilating duct and the ventilating bellows, to be discharged and burst outside the cabinet, thus causing a contamination of cabinet surfaces and the cabinet's installation area.